1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chair, more particularly to a high chair that is provided with a seat-tilting mechanism such that a seat member can be tilted relative to a leg unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional high chair includes a leg unit and a generally L-shaped seat member fixed on the leg unit for seating of an infant thereon.
A drawback of the aforesaid conventional high chair resides in that the seat member cannot be tilted relative to the leg unit, thereby restricting the range of use of the high chair.
The main object of this invention is to provide a high chair which is installed with a seat-tilting mechanism such that a seat member can be tilted relative to a leg unit.
Accordingly, a chair of the present invention includes a leg unit with left and right sides, and a generally L-shaped seat member connected pivotally to the leg unit and swingable about a horizontal axis. The seat member has a left side and a right side. A seat-tilting mechanism includes a pair of movable plates which are disposed respectively, vertically and movably on the left and right sides of the leg unit and which are connected fixedly to each other. Each of the movable plates has an upper edge that is formed with a row of pin notches arranged one behind another. An aligned pair of engaging pins are mounted respectively and fixedly to the left and right sides of the seat member. A biasing unit biases the movable plates upward so as to engage a selected one of the pin notches in each of the movable plates with a respective one of the engaging pins, thereby positioning the seat member relative to the leg unit. The movable plates can be pulled forcibly and downwardly against biasing action of the biasing unit so as to remove the movable plates from the engaging pins, thereby permitting rotation of the seat member on the leg unit and engagement of each of the engaging pins with another one of the pin notches in a respective one of the movable plates for forming an inclination angle of the seat member with respect to the leg unit.